bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Darkness
This is the fifth episode of the first season of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Plot Phantom and Alice stand on opposite ends of a battle arena. The Knights and Brawlers watch from the front row, facing the field at its side. Alice takes a Gate Card form her BDDS and readies to throw it by holding it like a short sword in front of her face with only two fingers. The Brawlers and Knights can feel the tension. (Shun): It's almost tangible.. (Everyone knows exactly what Shun is speaking of.) The female, automated announcer begins. (Announcer): Bakugan Field, Open. (Alice): Gate Card, set! (She whips the Gate Card like a throwing star. The purple glow illuminates the field for a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! She throws her Bakugan surprisingly calmly.) Bakugan, stand! (Hydranoid Stands) Go Darkus Alpha Hydraniod! A burst of purple energy rises from the ground, and Hydranoid's heads peak out before roaring to dissipate the flames. (Hydranoid): I will do everything in my power to defeat the enemy for you, Alice, and that shouldn't take long. (Phantom): Ha ha ha, fairly confident for a three-headed lizard. Bakugan, (He draws his arm back) Brawl! Arboa, stand! (Arboa stands) Arboa roars as he rises out of an eruption of purple and black flames. (Arboa): I am the most powerful Dragonoid, nothing can ever hope to defeat me. (Arboa roars) (Alice): (She takes an Ability from her BDDS and holds it like her Gate Card) Let's prove him wrong, Hydranoid! Ability Activate! (She swings her arm, holding the glowing Ability out) Blinding Splice! Hydranoid fires purple rays from his heads that strike Arboa directly. (Phantom; holding an Ability): Ability Activate! (His eyes light up along with the Ability) Phantom Blaze! Arboa spits a stream of purple fire at Hydranoid. The Abilities cancel each other out. (Alice): Ability Activate! (An Ability rises from her BDDS and glows purple) Chaos Leap Sting Hydranoid throws his miniature tails out and they attach to Arboa. Arboa roars as purple electriciy flows over his body, electrocuting him. (Phantom): Ability Activate! (His eyes flash purple for a moment) Photon Maxor! Arboa fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth that splits over Hydranoid's head. The purple bombs rains down on Hydranoid, causing him to release Arboa. (Dan): I've never seen a Bakugan give Hydranoid such a hard time.. (Bryce): I've never seen two Bakugan give each other such a hard time... (Alice): Gate Card (She waves her hand over the field), open! (The Gate Card illuminates the arena in bright light.) Command Card: Land Pressure, Activate! Arboa roars as he is pulled to the ground, Hydranoid standing over him. (Alice): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Darkness Trident! (Hydranoid; charging three spheres of purple and black energy in his mouths): This will hurt you ten fold more than me, Dragonoid!! End Scene Hydranoid charges and fires Darkness Trident from his mouths. Arboa leaps out of the way, dodging a direct hit, but he is still caught by the blast. Arboa spins on his heels after sliding from the attack to face Hydranoid, still being pulled down by Land Pressure. (Phantom): Ability, ACTIVATE! (His eyes light up) Phantom's Shroud! Arboa releases a black, billowing cloud from his mouth. The cloud overtakes the arena, making it totally dark. Hydranoid looks around. (Hydranoid): Alice, I can't see him! (Alice): Show yourself, coward! (Arboa): If that's what you want... PHANTOM! (Phantom): Ability Activate! (The Ability's glow is covered by the black fog) Phantom Strike - Metal Cannon! A purple, silver, and black beam of fire rushes through the fog and strikes Hydranoid, causing him to fall back in pain. The attack clears the fog, revealing the tired pair of dragons and a diffused Gate Card. Arboa slightly less exhausted than his opponent. Both Bakugan stand up and face each other. They begin laughing, almost uncontrollably. (Runo): I don't get it... Why are they laughing? (Bryce): Sometimes a battle gets so intense that the Bakugan and their Battlers can't help but take in the intensity. Gives them an adrenaline rush, but they're too tired to really do anything, so they just laugh. (Julie): Wicked... Phantom's chuckle seems to pick up into a full-blown laugh, as Alice does the same. Hydranoid and Arboa give a light head bow to each other then phase out at the same time. (Marucho): So, it's a draw? (Shun): For now, I guess so. (Caleb): Sucks.. I wanted to see Arboa go down. (Linehalt): (He opens on Caleb's shoulder) We all did... The Brawlers exit the field with the Knights by their sides as Phantom disappears into a black mist. End Scene A dark cloud forms in the sky above the Plaza in Bakugan Interspace. The players look up at it and point, chatter filling the block. A bolt of lightning strikes the ground, leaving a man behind. He is dressed in a black suit, covered in purple circles and details. The man stands up and smirks. Two more bolts hit the ground, forming two people. A man and a woman, both slightly resembling Gundalians. The battlers in the plaza all continue their chatter, now focused on the man and his partners. (Battler 1): Who are they? (Man in black): I am... Wiseman. These are Anubias (He gestures to the man) and Sellon (He gestures to the woman). We are the Doom Beings. (Wiseman flexes his fingers and several Darkus Bakugan rise out of the circular purple glass in his palm.) Bakugan, Brawl! (He throws the Bakugan) Bakugan, Stand! (The Bakugan stand) Several Bakugan rise out of purple glowing circles on the ground. Multiple Chaos Percivals, Chaos Dragonoids, and Chaos Ingrams roar as the light fades. (Wiseman): Anubias, Sellon! Anubias and Sellon each toss tons of Bakugan. Chaos Bakugan of assorted Attributes rise from the ground. Anubias throws three Bakugan and Sellon throws two- each in a different Attribute. The following Bakugan rise from the ground: Aquos Krakenoid, Pyrus Spatterix, Haos Krowll, Subterra Vertexx, and a Ventus Spyron. (Wiseman; as he takes another Bakugan): Now for the Ultimate. Bakugan, Brawl! (He throws a Darkus Bakugan) Bakugan, Stand! (A Betadron stands) Rise, Darkus Betadron! A blast of purple energy rockets into the sky, shooting straight into a dark cloud. Betadron hover down from the glowing, purple center as purple lightning strikes the sky. (Betadron): I am Betadron! Bow down before the King of Darkness!! (His eyes light up with that last word.) (Wiseman): Ability, (An Ability rises from a circle on his wrist) activate! (The Ability glows) (Betadron): (His eyes alight with purple energy) Wing Pulsar! Betadron fires purple energy bullets from his wings at the crowd. They take cover by running into a nearby building of any sort. Elsewhere... Marucho's BDDS begins beeping. He pushes a button, and the beeping stops. (Marucho's BDDS): Hostile Bakugan in the Interspace Plaza. (Marucho): Hostile Bakugan? Out of an arena? (Shun): Is that even possible? (Marucho): Well, since the code for the Battle field is the same as the rest of Interspace, it's totally possible. But unheard of. The ground shakes. The Knights and Brawlers exit the arena, out to the Plaza. Betdron is firing Wing Pulsar at the ground, not a single battler in sight. (Bryce): We've got to stop him. (He takes a Gate Card from his BDDS and throws it out.) Gate Card, set! (The glowing from the Gate Card catches Betadron's attention as Bryce throws a Bakugan out.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Helios stands. He rises with his arms crossed and wings folded in) Let's get him, Helios! (Helios): With pleasure. (Helios roars) (Betadron): Ha! what's a Bakugan like you supposed to do? (Helios): That's what you're about to find out. (Bryce): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Burst Stream! Helios fires a blast of water from his mouth that hits Betadron, but does not affect him. (Bryce): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Tidal Crasher! (Wiseman): Betadron, counter attack! (Betadron): Wing Pulsar! Betadron fires Wing Pulsar at Helios. (Bryce): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Helios Striker! Helios clenches his arms and releases a burst of water in all directions out from him, negating Wing Pulsar. He then fires a powerful stream of energy from his mouth that strikes Betadron and knocks him out of the sky. Helios leaps forward and lands on Betadron. He grabs Betadron by the neck and pulls him close. (Helios): Who are you and why are you here? (Betadron): I am Betadron. We have come to destroy Earth, but we figured we could take a break to wreck the humans precious Interspace first. (Wiseman): Anubias, Sellon, take command of your Bakugan and destroy Interspace. I'll handle this little bug. (Bryce; pushing buttons on his BDDS): You'd better watch who you're callin' a bug. (Bryce's BDDS; readying a Battle Gear): Ready, Bombaplode. (Bryce; after having taken hold of the Gear): Batlle Gear, Boost! (He throws the gear onto the field) Bombaplode opens and attaches to Helios' Ball Form by sticking a peg into a hole on Helios' tail. Helios grunts as a blaze of blue energy forms a backpack with one large cannon coming over Helios' right shoulder and four smaller guns out in an "x" formation beside his shoulders and hips. (Helios): I hope this hurts. (Bryce): Battle Gear Ability, Acivate! (The Abilitt glows with more intesity than a normal Ability) Bombaplode Destruction! (Helios; charging Bombaplode): Choke on THIS! (He fires the guns, sending four beams and one powerful blast of energy at Betadron) Betadron does little to move, and is caught by the massive attack. He is thrown down, but returns to his feet quickly. Betadron has smoke rising from his body. (Betadron): Is that truely the best that you can do? (Helios): Bryce, he withstood the BakuNano. (Dan): BakuNano? (Bryce): Yeah. They're smaller Battle Gear that pack a harder punch. It should have taken him out. (Helios): If that didn't do it, how aout this? Depth Quasar! Helios fires a massive beam of blue energy from his mouth at Betadron. The force of the beam causes Helios to slide backward, grinding the ground with his feet for traction, while it also sends Betadron through every building behind him and eventually into the digital wall of Interspace. Betadron's defeated Ball Form returns to Wiseman, hitting the ground and rolling to his feet. (Wisman): Betadron! (He picks Betadron up) What was that! (Bryce's BDDS): Last Round Power Level Difference of three thousand, eight-zero-zero Gs. Darkus Betadron at minus one-zero-zero Gs. No other data available. (Bryce): Thirty-seven hundred? Helios, that's- (He looks up at Helios, who's excreating dark-blue energy that rises into the sky like smoke.) Helios... Helios pants uncontrollably as the energy continues to rise from his body. The energy begins to form a dark cloud in the sky, that seems to have a glowing blue center. The energy stops and blue lightning starts blasting away in the sky. Two robotic feet emerge from the blue light, slowly descending. Suddenly, an entire robot falls from the cloud, creating a minor earthquake when it does. The robot is at least twice if not three times taller than Helios, and his other proportions match. The robot opens up several panels, revealing guns on his shoulders and mechanical wings on his back. His elbow spikes flip around to become double-bladed swords extending from either wrist. The robot releases a mechanical roar before firing his cannons seemingly at nothing. He quickly turns to Helios and fires at him, phasing Helios out. (Bryce): Helios! Bryce catches Helios, then watches the robot fly up into the sky and disappear into blue energy. Wiseman and the Chaos Bakugan disappear as well. The End Characters Mechtanium Knights *All Battle Brawlers *All Doom Beings *''Wiseman'' *''Anubias'' *''Sellon'' Others *Phantom Rider Bakugan *''Hydranoid'' *''Arboa'' *''Chaos Bakugan'' (Wiseman's Army) *''Betadron'' *''Helios'' Battles *Phantom Rider/Alice Gehabich - Draw (Alice's battle debut) *Bryce Bowman/Wiseman - Bryce Bowman (Wiseman's battle debut) (interrupted by Slynix) Trvia *The Wisemen (Wiseman, Anubias, and Sellon) are introduced, along with each of their Bakugan. **The Chaos Bakugan ***Chaos Percival, Chaos Ingram, and Chaos Dragonoids. (In each Attribute) **Betadron **Krakenoid **Spatterix **Krowll **Vertexx **Spyron *The conflict of the series first appears. (Finally) *Helios loses for the first time. (Technically) *The title of this episode is referencing both Phantom and Alice's battle, and Betadron. **He calls him self "The King of Darkness"